


The Heist KID Didn't Attend

by hototogisu



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I love it when my boys support and love each other, Kaito gives Shinichi a hug, Kaito knows Shinichi's identity and past but Shinichi doesn't know Kaito's true identity yet, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan Needs a Hug, M/M, My First AO3 Post, No Spoilers, Post-Canon, Pre-Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Pre-Relationship, Shinichi and Kaito are both older here, Shinichi has his body back, Tags Are Hard, and the Black Organization has been taken down, at least 21, but Kaito is still looking for Pandora, minor mention of suicide, ooc Shinichi and Kaito, short fluffy oneshot, so I apologize if I've messed up the formatting somehow, well more like my own interpretation of their characters a couple years down the line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hototogisu/pseuds/hototogisu
Summary: KID has a heist tonight, but what happens when his favorite detective needs him more?Or, Shinichi had a rough case and KID provides him a much needed distraction as well as some comfort.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	The Heist KID Didn't Attend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first, and hopefully not last, post on AO3. I have many drafts of partially completed works in the DCMK universe, and I'm finally working up the courage to post my first work. It's a fluffy, comfort one-shot with Shinichi and Kaito (pre-relationship). 
> 
> Warnings: suicide (mention), vomit, religion (brief mention)
> 
> I do not own Detective Conan/名探偵コナン or Magic Kaito/まじっく快斗. All rights go to Gosho Aoyama/青山 剛昌. Any similarities to other written works are purely coincidental. DO NOT repost this work. Translations must be requested, and if in Spanish or Japanese, I must approve the translation.

I was vomiting and sobbing in an alleyway. I saw murder every day, this was my job, and yet, today’s case stuck with me. I loosened the tie around my neck and tried to catch my breath, but it was done in vain.  
  
“Tantei-san, are you okay?” I leapt back quickly, completely thrown off guard, and met the figure speaking to me. My heart raced in my chest and I struggled to quell the tears falling from my eyes. The stranger wore all black and I was terrified that I’d met another villain.  
  
“Relax, Kudo-san, it’s me.” The other man raised the cap obscuring his eyes and I relaxed a little. Violet eyes met my cerulean eyes and I looked away.  
  
“What do you want KID? I thought you had a heist tonight,” I muttered through sniffles. KID wordlessly handed me a handkerchief and I dabbed at my eyes.  
  
“I was just passing through, Tantei-san. More importantly, are you okay?” I huffed. _My best rival is taking pity on me, great!_  
  
“I don’t want to hear that from you.”  
  
“Rude. Be grateful you’re hearing it all.” KID retorted. “Anyways, wanna grab some coffee? My treat.” KID didn’t give me a chance to answer before his hand connected with mine and we set off into the night.  
  
“O-oi KID!”  
  
“Shh, Meitantei. Can’t have you giving me away like that. Call me Kuroba,” he smiled to me and I blushed at the predicament. My red, tear-stained face was suddenly being tugged around Tokyo by the renown phantom thief. It seemed like a cruel prank, but in my emotional weakness, I couldn’t find it in me to fight the attention KID paid to me. The loneliest place in Tokyo was my manor; I knew that too well.  
  
“Where are we going K-Kuroba-san?”  
  
“A local place that makes the best hot chocolate in Edoka. I hear the coffee is good too.” I didn’t respond aside from a small ‘unhn’, but KID—Kuroba-san—didn’t seem to mind. He seemed absorbed in the night lights and the bustle of the city around us.  
  
I glanced at my wristwatch; _your heist is in an hour… are you sure you can just be hanging around with me like this?_  
  
A mere three blocks from the alleyway KID found me in was a quaint coffeehouse. The shop was warmly lit and, even from the outside, I could smell the comforting scent of ground coffee beans.  
  
KID opened the door for me, and I nodded a small thanks before entering. There weren’t many patrons here, but those that were talked amongst themselves quietly or read. The inside of the building was warm, a welcome surprise from the cold autumn air.  
  
KID walked confidently up to the counter. “Kuroba-san! It’s been awhile, what can I get for you and your friend?”  
  
“Keiko-san! As usual, your coffeehouse smells divine. And I’ll have my usual, with extra whipped cream of course—”  
  
“And extra chocolate chips,” Keiko-san finished. “I know you well, Kuroba-san. And for your friend?” KID motioned to me and I swallowed still looking at the menu.  
  
“Um, I’ll have the hazelnut latte with less sweetener, please.”  
  
“Add some whipped cream to Kudo-san’s too,” KID piped in, while winking to Keiko-san. KID’s friend merely rolled her eyes and started preparing our drinks.  
  
When it came time to pay, KID whipped out his debit card and paid for us both. Before I could protest, KID responded with, “My treat.”  
  
KID then took my hand again and we walked back outside. “So, how’s the drink? Tasty, right?” I hadn’t even tried the drink yet, so I quickly took a sip. I recoiled from the near boiling liquid.  
  
“It’s still really hot!”  
  
“That’s why I asked for whipped cream in yours too. Keiko-san always makes the drinks a bit too warm.”  
  
“Hmm, it’s tasty though.” KID smiled at me.  
  
“Warm drinks always do the soul well. If you don’t mind me stealing your time for a bit longer, please follow me.” I glanced down at my watch again.  
  
“Aren’t you really pushing it for your heist?”  
  
“I’ll just turn back time,” KID waved me off and continued walking forward. I followed after.  
  
“So, where are we going?”  
  
“It’s a surprise~!” I took another sip of my drink. Usually, I wouldn’t be spontaneous enough for an adventure like this, but somehow, I felt compelled to go along with KID.  
  
We walked for a long time and past many blocks into the neighboring borough before stopping in front of a church. KID began walking around the property and I slinked after him.  
  
“K-KID… we shouldn’t trespass!”  
  
“Relax, Kudo-san. It’s just a church and I come here all the time,” KID smiled before picking the lock on a side door. He beckoned for me to follow and I warily did so. The door opened up into a small chamber with stairs. We climbed the stairs until we made it to a small overhang that looked over the rest of the church. The organ was up here, as well as pews for the choir to sing.  
  
KID took a seat at one of the pews and patted the seat next to him. I joined him, nervously.  
  
“I’m not a religious person, Kudo-san, but isn’t this church pretty?” Right behind us was an enormous stained-glass window. The moon was full tonight, so light streamed through the colored glass and left ribbons of color on the ground.  
  
“It is, KID… why did you bring me here?”  
  
“Always to the point, Meitantei-san. Well, I wanted to talk to you. What happened today? What’s on your mind?” I looked down and tucked my knees into my chest. I absentmindedly swirled my latte in my hand.  
  
“Well… it was just a rough case today. Nothing wrong, honestly. Just a rough case,” I muttered. KID let silence hang between us, and tears rose again. “It’s just… i-it’s just that… do you know what it feels like to have someone die on you? Someone whose life has so much potential left, whose death was preventable, someone who shouldn’t have died?” KID had a decidedly neutral look on his face; I would later learn that KID knew exactly how I felt but wanted to keep the night about me.  
  
“I’ll never be able to rest easy with cases like today’s… a 10-year-old committed suicide today. He killed his family, KID… a 10-year-old was driven into killing his family… they were abusing him, and he snapped. I figured it out too late and he killed himself…” Tears were readily streaming down my face again and my fists clenched at my pants.  
  
“It wasn’t your fault, Kudo-san,” KID affirmed.  
  
“I logically know that, KID, but… it doesn’t feel that way, you know?” KID offered me a small smile before tilting his head back on the pew.  
  
“I know, Meitantei. But it wasn’t your fault, Kudo-san, and it never will be your fault. You’re a talented detective, but you’re only human. It’s okay for you to grieve, though. Tragedies are meant to be grieved.” I’d never heard these words before, and I’d never realized how much I needed to hear them. Before KID could protest or my mind could get the best of me, my arms wrapped around him and I sobbed into his shoulder. His arms slowly enveloped me and in that empty church I unleashed all the emotions I’d withheld. He muttered sweet-nothings to me, and I ate them up like milk and honey ‘til I could finally break free from him.  
  
He offered me a lopsided smile that I attempted to return. “Feeling a bit better now, Meitantei?” he asked.  
  
“Yes, thank you for… tonight,” I murmured while ducking my head. KID’s smile grew.  
  
“Gotta take care of my favorite detective. Can’t have you becoming hopeless on me.”  
  
“I should probably head home, though. I have work tomorrow morning.”  
  
“Want me to take you home?”  
  
“N-no, I’ll be fine on my own. You’ve done enough already.”  
  
“I don’t mind either way, but whatever you say Kudo-san. Just…” KID locked gazes with me and took my hand slowly. Almost shyly, he pressed a kiss against my knuckles. “Take care of yourself, Kudo-san.” A flurry of smoke filled the air and he disappeared, leaving me dumbfounded and blushing.  
  
KID never showed up at his scheduled heist and it was the headline article that morning. KID sent the police department another notice. It read:  
  
‘My deepest apologies for missing our date. A friend of mine needed me more that night. Alas, I concede. This win goes to the police department.’  
  
I also received a note from the thief. I chuckled as I read it and unlocked my phone to add a new number.  
  
‘I hope you’re feeling a bit better today, Kudo-san. Feel free to reach out to me if you ever need to talk. I hope to spend more nights with you. -Kuroba-san’  
  
I couldn’t help but bite my lip as I pondered what message to send the thief first. This would not be the last time we met under the moonlight at that church.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first post! I hope you enjoyed reading! Feel free to leave comments or ideas for future writings. I have some future posts in the works so please be on the lookout for them!  
>   
> ~ hototogisu ~
> 
> I do not own Detective Conan/名探偵コナン or Magic Kaito/まじっく快斗. All rights go to Gosho Aoyama/青山 剛昌. Any similarities to other written works are purely coincidental. DO NOT repost this work. Translations must be requested, and if in Spanish or Japanese, I must approve the translation.


End file.
